zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Fireproof Elixir
Fireproof Elixir is an item from The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. It is an elixir that Link can make by Cooking either Fireproof Lizards or Smotherwing Butterfly with monster parts. Link can purchase it from Gaile at the Foothill Stable near the Maw of Death Mountain or from Offrak in Goron City. Bludo gives Link three Fireproof Elixirs as a reward for freeing Yunobo from the Abandoned North Mine during the "Divine Beast Vah Rudania" Quest. Gaile will sell one Fireproof Elixir for 60 Rupees, two for 110 Rupees, and three for 150 Rupees, while Offrak sells one Fireproof Elixir for 60 Rupees. This elixir temporarily grants the "Flame Guard" effect which prevents Link from being damaged the volcanic temperatures of Death Mountain. Though its description claims that it makes Link fireproof, Link can still take damage from contact with fire, molten rock, or fire-based attacks as "Flame Guard" only protects Link from bursting into flames in areas with volcanic temperatures. Only the "Flamebreaker" armor set upgraded to Level 2 or higher grants the actual "Fireproof" Effect. While Flame Guard protects Link from volcanic temperatures, it offers no protection from the heat of Gerudo Desert. Based on the name of the effect, it is likely the protection is from bursting into flames, rather than the heat of the region. However Fireproof Elixirs are essential for traveling through the volcanic heat of Death Mountain which can roast Link alive and reaching Goron City. Even after obtaining the Flamebreaker Helm, Flamebreaker Armor, and Flamebreaker Boots, Fireproof Elixirs can be used to protect Link from the volcanic temperatures during quick visits to Goron City. A recipe poster for Fireproof Elixir can be found at the Foothill Stable in the Eldin Canyon region. Cooking Fireproof Lizards produces Fireproof Elixir with a Level 1 Flame Guard while Smotherwing Butterflies produce Fireproof Elixir with a Level 2 Flame Guard. Related Shrine Quest During the Shrine Quest "Test of Will", Link requires Fireproof Elixir with a Level 2 Flame Guard effect that lasts for at least two minutes for the last part of the Test of Will in which Link tests his heat endurance against Bayge, Heehl, and Kabetta in Gerudo Canyon near Mount Nabooru. Outlasting them causes the Joloo Nah Shrine to appear which can be only accomplished through the use of Fireproof Elixirs as armor that grants Flame Guard such as Vah Rudania Divine Helm and the Flamebreaker set are forbidden. The test uses specially heated platforms which artificially simulate different heat conditions, the first simulating Level 2 Desert Heat conditions which require Level 2 Heat Resistance provided by Heat Resistant Armor, Chilly Elixirs, or "Chilly" Food dishes and the second which simulates Level 2 Volcanic Heat conditions which require Level 2 Flame Guard from Fireproof Elixirs as the Gorons specifically forbid armor that grants Flame Guard for the last part of the test. Gallery Fireproof Elixir Poster.png|Fireproof Elixir recipe poster found at the Foothill Stable See also * Chilly Elixir * Flamebreaker Armor * Flamebreaker Boots * Flamebreaker Helm * Fireshield Earrings * Goron Tunic * Vah Rudania Divine Helm Category:Dishes Category:Potions Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild items Category:Health Restoring Items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild quest items